


It’s Just Like You

by SmolKirbyFWS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKirbyFWS/pseuds/SmolKirbyFWS
Summary: Kaede noticed that Kirumi has been working much harder than usual. Feeling bad, Kaede planned to help out however she can.





	It’s Just Like You

"You know I was just making the bed for us...”

"I’m sorry sweetie, I can help you afterwards if you’d like~.”

Blushing from cheek to cheek, the blonde had straddled her girlfriend against the headboard of her bed. Her purple eyes were linked with the maid’s pale greens. Kirumi’s cheeks mirrored only a portion of Kaede’s, however the arms wrapping around her neck proved that she was feeling just as intimate as the girl above her. She was doing a good job in keeping her composure, but it won’t be held if this keeps up any longer.

It was early in the afternoon at the small apartment where the happy couple spent their days together. The two women were still engaged yet they already have a close bond and were hoping to wed. As of now, they both made a living off of their own passions as a pianist and maid respectively, often taking jobs at local bars or classy restaurants. Both of them were paid well for their assignments so the issue of payment had never threatened them.

Kirumi especially was dedicated in her field as a maid and would often leave the house to complete her requests. Her input alone helped covered their monthly rents with plenty left for them to split. Despite how much time and work she puts herself through, Kirumi never struggled a day in her life for having to as a maid. It has her selfless devotion that made her willingly accept any task her master requested her to act upon. In fact, Kirumi would almost be offended to not serve anyone.

Kaede was grateful to have a girl such as her. Beyond her stunning looks, Kirumi’s noble and caring nature always reassured her that she always had someone to look after her. She admired how selfless Kirumi was and it even helped motivated herself to work more. Nothing in the world could take away how bless she felt to know that Kirumi was hers.

But lately, she felt concerned towards her girlfriend and how much she has been working. As much as she knows that Kirumi enjoys her time as a maid and she helps support them financially, Kaede couldn’t help but worry on just how much she has been out. Kirumi rarely ever takes breaks and, when she does, it’s never a choice she makes for herself. Recently, Kirumi has been coming late from work exhausted and still felt the need to fix the place despite Kaede’s reassurance.

The pianist felt bad for her girlfriend, despite partially blaming her stubbornness. She rarely made any time for herself and persisted on committing to her job. Kaede didn’t wanted her to overwork herself and possibly get harmed in the process. Not to mention, Kaede rarely has any moments to have Kirumi for all for herself. She wanted to help out and planned out a day to work this out.

During an early weekend morning, neither of them had any opportunity to find a place to work out so they decided to stay home for the day. Despite that, however, Kirumi predictably persisted on cleaning up small spots around their room herself. Kaede initially rolled her eyes at the selfless devotion but ultimately let her partake in some of minor chores they needed to do. It was only after she started to make her bed where she felt hands from behinds grab her hips. She quickly pushed down onto the bed, realizing exactly the kind of situation she’s in.

"I’m assuming you’ve planned this after I told you I couldn’t work today.”

"Well...” Kaede responded, kissing her neck. "I figured that you deserved something for working so hard.”

Kirumi let out a gasp at the sensation of her soft lips against her skin. "There’s no need... I’m doing this for the both of us...”

Kaede pouted and stared straight into her eyes. "Yeah well, it’s not going to help either of us when you collapse on the floor because you’re too tired to work.”

The maid swallowed. "But... You know I’-Hmmm...~”

She couldn’t finish her sentence. Kaede was currently exploring her body and place a hand right up against her crouch. She massaged it, trying to get a reaction out of her usual stoic face. Kaede was now undressing her and was beginning by unbuttoning her black dress shirt. The blonde grinned against her neck and slowly made her way up to her ear.

"We haven’t done this in a while, haven’t we~?” she purred. When Kirumi moaned to herself, Kaede giggled and licked her lobe to stimulate her even further. Afterwards, she sat up straight and continued to undo her shirt piece by piece.

She was getting close to the last one before a gloved hand grabbed her wrist and tossed her right on her back. Before she could retaliate, Kirumi got right on top of her and straddled both her arms. Kaede was blushing madly as she stared up at her girlfriend with a surprised yet slightly aroused expression on her face.

Kirumi gave a kind let sly smile. "Very well... If this is what you want then I don’t have any objections to stop.”

At the back of the blondes head she was slightly disappointed. Not only because she wanted to please Kirumi herself but she was hoping that this would be a time for her to relax and take in the love she has for her. At the same time, however, having the maid have her way on her doesn’t sound so bad either...

"Alright... Show me whatcha got!”

They both exchanged mischievous grins before Kirumi planted a kiss on her lips. "Just for you.”

Without any effort, Kirumi took the end of Kaede’s shirt and took it right off of her. Her skin shined from the sun peaking out of their rooms window and it encourage the green-haired woman to see more of her. With that, she took her skirt and moved it down from her hips to her ankles. Kaede shifted her legs so that it was off her while taking off her socks in the process. She was now just in her undergarments and Kaede’s heavy blush traveled from her cheeks to her breasts.

"Hmm...”

Scrunching against the headboard of her bed, Kaede took her time to unclip the hook of her bra. With barely any struggle, she grabbed the now bundled up article of clothing and completely discarded it off the bed. Now completely bared from the torso up, Kaede blushed to herself as she wrapped her arms under her voluptuous breasts. They slightly bounced in sync with the pianist’s breathing, trying to stay in place around her arms.

Only the faintest of red was plastered on Kirumi’s face when her eyes gazed upon to shorter girl. This wasn’t the first time she had seen her topless, but even then, her expression remained calm and controlled. It was only until she felt a hand pulling her gloved one over towards one of the breasts that her cheeks turned to a darker shade. The blonde licked her lips before speaking out.

"Touch them...”

It took Kirumi some time to fully process what she was told. However, her acknowledgement as both her lover and a maid fueled her motivation to do exactly what she was told. "Of course.”

With that, the palm of her hand grabbed her right breast and gave a light squeeze. Kaede took a deep breath at the pressure of her grasp. It didn’t took her long before Kirumi leaned down kissed her spare mound, the tip of her tongue sticking out and supplying a light coat of saliva around her areola. This caused the pianist to let out a soft moan and succumb more to her touch.

Catching her breath, Kirumi enveloped her lips around her pink nipple, lightly sucking it. Her gloved hand continued to squeeze and play with her other breast, occasionally tracing the tip of her finger around the hardening nub on top. She quickly let go to brush aside the hair that covered her face so she could glance up at Kaede’s and watch her blush and squirm.

"Mmm~... Kirumi~...”

This went on for a while before Kirumi switched to her other breast, darted her way to her nipple and suckling it. She brought her hand to her now wet bound and began to repeat the same treatment as before. Kaede’s reactions were completely satisfactory as she would moan and skirm with a soft smile on her face. She loved the treatment she was receiving and couldn’t ask for this to be done on her by anyone else other than her beloved maid.

Kaede reached out her hand to wipe up the small trail of drool off the side of her cheek before placing it on top of Kirumi’s head. She let at a small squeak when Kirumi nipped at the harden bud. The maid moaned as she softly pulled back before letting go. She was now done with her treatment and waited for Kaede to regain her consciousness again.

Kirumi reached her unbuttoned button. "Want to help me out?”

The pianist started to catch her breathe, processing what was just said to her. She smiled instantly and gave a mischievous wink. "You don’t need to ask me twice.”

After their team effort of discarding her clothing, Kirumi was in nothing left but her undergarments, headdress, gloves and stockings. She sat with her legs crossed and arms behind to keep her body up. The blush on her cheeks continued to redden as she looked upon the girl in front of her. Kaede’s cheeks mirrored her own and there was a slight haziness in her eyes.

The blonde extended her finger and began to trace the outlines of her toned abdomen. Only the very tip touched her skin, the light sensation giving Kirumi goosebumps. Kaede hummed as she touched her skin before reaching up to her bra and began to work on discarding it, leaving her bared like herself.

Her eyes stared down upon the other girl’s breasts. They weren’t as large as her own but they were still the right size to fit her hands around them. As such, she squeeze them both, trying to get a reaction out of taller girl. Kirumi’s face scrunched up and let out a small gasp.

Kaede pulled herself down and gave a kiss to both her breasts until settling on her right. She captured her hard nipple in her mouth and began to lightly lick and nibble on it. Her right hand ghost it’s way towards her stomach again, feeling up against her subtle abs. It was at this point where Kirumi finally let out her own proper moan since they started.

"This is how you like it, right?” Kaede asked, looking up at her.

"...Yes...Please continue on...”

"Hm...”

Wanting to please her further, Kaede continued to tease her abs while starting to lightly bite and suck on Kirumi’s nipple. The green-haired woman was letting out periodic pants and would arch up when Kaede pull back. Kaede switched places to her other breast and began to lick around the areola. She wanted to tease Kirumi, hear her whimper before she began to suck on the nub.

She swirled her tongue around while she dragged her hand up from her stomach and placed it on top of the other breast. Kaede proceeded to squeeze and pinch her nipple, earning even more moans from the taller girl. Kaede was utterly happy that Kirumi was enjoying her time and knowing that she was responsible filled her with utter bliss.

With a pop, Kaede let go of the maids nipple and moved her way towards her face. Kirumi saw her lust-filled eyes and instantly pulled her into a passionate kiss. They moaned loudly as their tongues danced around each other. They rolled over to their sides and held each other tight, deepening their kiss even further.

Out of desperation, Kaede began to grind up against her to spark up the pleasure she was feeling. By now their loins were burning and they both wanted to feel others’ touches. They were incredibly sensitive and wanted nothing else but to finish each other off.

With that in mind, the blonde snaked her hand down the maid’s thigh. Without any warning, she quickly grabbed hold of her crouch again, earning a loud yelp. She moved her fingers around, feeling just how moist her panties were and noticing the small twitches she’d make. Kirumi held in a breathe, mustering every once of dignity she had left in her.

"You’re so wet...” Kaede gave a mischievous grin. "Just for me... Prefect~...”

With a soft moan, Kirumi planted the side of her face against her pillow to pitifully block her moans. The feeling of fingers grabbing hold of her clothed sex, softly rubbing and pushing against it, made her entire body squirm. She felt a heat forming in her stomach that descended its way down between her legs. Every inch of her was beginning to tense up and the temperature of her body began to rise.

Kirumi could barely keep her eyes open, forcing herself to keep staring at the lovely look the blonde was making right now. There was a genuine look of passion and love on her face. It was a sight she refused to look away from. She was gritting, moaning out loud while still trying to express the last bit of maturity she had left.

Tracing a finger against the glove, Kaede’s free hand grabbed hold of the maid’s right. She pulled it down towards herself, having it trace her torso to her thighs. Both of Kirumi’s eyes widen at the feeling of how wet Kaede herself was. Before she could say anything, however, Kaede pressed their lips together before moving towards her ear. The hot breath against her lobe made her shiver in delight.

"Come on baby... Feel me up~!... You’re so sexy when you do~!”

The maid couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Kirumi shot her arm towards Kaede’s own crouch and pulled Kaede’s panties down to her knees. She dug her fingers straight into her passage, causing a loud moan to escape the pianist’s lips as she moved around the tight space. The maid relished in the moment of the wet sounds being made and the cute noises Kaede was making.

Without any hesitation, Kirumi picked up the pace pumped her fingers deeper. The pleasure Kaede was feeling was what she wanted to feel for a while now and she was now reveling in the moment. She tried her best to regain consciousness though as she pulled down her girlfriend’s own panties and continued fingering her.

Their hot breathes hit each other’s lips, strained moans creaking out of their open mouths. Sweat and saliva were cascading down their bodies and they’d run against each other to feel the slick touch. They were both soaking wet and they continued to play with both their sexes.

As she was frequently keeping up the pass, Keade moved up to Kirumi’s clit and pinched it. This let out a surprised shriek from the tall girl. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her thighs tighter, trying to push Keade’s fingers closer into her.

"Jesus Kaede... More of that...”

Obeying her command, Kaede instantly picked up speed and took the lead. The pianist inserted two fingers into her while her thumb rubbed around the clit. She twisted her fingers around the search for her G-Spot, all the while flicking her thumb against the harden button. These led out moans that Kirumi would certainly find undignified, but at the moment, she didn’t cared what she was doing.

Kirumi let out a gasp when Kaede finally found her G-Spot, followed by louder moans when she continued to stroke it. Her juices were now overflowing and were staining the sheets below them. The maid wanted to come and was at such a vulnerable state that she'd do anything to be able to.

Kaede didn’t cared about receiving pleasure right now, she just wanted to see her love feel so good. She was so grateful that Kirumi felt this strongly. Whatever the maid had to go through for the past few busy days, it was now all worth it for this moment alone.

"Kaede... This is...!”

With one final deep thrust, Kirumi let out a loud moan as she finally reached her orgasm. She arched her back, twitching at the sensation of her release. It wasn’t too long until she slumped back over on the bed. Her breathing was heavy and she let out a wince when she felt Kaede took her fingers out of her.

The maid’s eyes her in a hazy, dim daze of lust and could only make Kaede licking on her fingers. It took a few more deep breathes before she could keep it study. She looked upward to see her lover with a big, genuine smile on her face. It took Kirumi a few seconds to take in the sight and give her own soft smile. It took her a few more seconds to remember how she was acting and she instantly blushed. She turned her face away from Kaede who could only giggle.

The green-haired woman shakily stuttered before catching her voice. "E-excuse me. That certainly isn’t in my behavior to behave so... lecherous.”

Kaede let out another giggle. "Well that’s what happens when her get fingered by me. I have piano fingers after all!” She said while raising up her hands.

The maid smiled at that. "Yeah...”

"Hm...,” Keade hummed to herself. "So... Could you please do one last thing?”

"Kaede...?”

Kaede gave a desperate look. "Please... finish me off. Just not with your hands...”

Kirumi took in what her girlfriend just said and it took her a few to piece it together before widening her eyes a little bit.

"Oh... So you want me to...?”

"Yeah... That...”

The tall girl placed her gloved fingers on her shoulders. Kaede instantly shivered at the cold contact of the fabric. They were wet from being inside her and the stickiness aroused her deeply. She stared into Kirumi’s pale, green eyes.

"Kaede... You know that I would fulfill any request you ask me. I’ll support you until my last breath and would do anything just to keep you safe. But... I cannot promise that I’ll be able to keep myself in check if I were to do this.”

"I know how into it you can get but... I need it now” Kaede stated in a desperate tone. "Please Kirumi... I want to feel you like that!”

The sound of desperation reach the maid’s heart. Without arguing back Kirumi agreed, much to the excitement of the blonde. After how Kirumi treated her earlier, she need to get off now and wanted it to be delivered the best way she now how the tall girl can.

Kaede leaned against the headboard, her legs spread wide to leave the tall girl below her to do her job and make her feel good. She closed her eyes, only humming at the feeling fingers penetrating her warmth below and lips around her clit, teeth slightly biting down on it while a tongue flick at the very tip of it. It's been a while since she had this kind of treatment before and was only grateful to meet someone with the same amount of sprit as herself.

"Hmm~...”

Her fingers pulled out of her entrance at a pace that made Kaede felt as if it was agonizingly slow. An oozing liquid covered her two digits, shining from the nearby lamb that made it irresistible to just lap up. Kirumi modestly placed her fingers towards her lips in a position as if she were going to kiss them and began to lick the liquid off. Kaede began to blush when she saw what the maid was doing and, with heat raising from both between her legs and stomach, soon became intimidated once she stared deep into her eyes and found the lustful wolf that had awoken from its slumber.

Grabbing hold of her legs, the maid wrapped her arms around them and pulled them towards herself so she could be crushed between her thighs. Now just centimeters away, she wasted no time by extending her tongue and began to lick against her vulva. Straggle moans drifted out of her mouth and were directed towards the ears to the maid, a wonderful sound that encouraged her to go on further and be rewarded with louder sounds.

"Kirumi... your tongue...”

The green-haired woman continued her actions, probing her tongue around the tightening walls. She reached as far as she could, hitting what she assumed was her G-Spot, indicated by the sharp gasp Kaede let out. Kirumi let out her tongue to replaced it with a gloved finger, going back to the clit as she pushed forward. Her lips encircled the numb and her teeth lightly bit down on it.

"Ghh... Fuck~ ...Oh Kirumi~...!”

From there on out, the maid began alternating her style from licking Kaede’s clit to eating her out. The moans and whimpers the pianist let out were melodies on their own and Kirumi did everything she could to hear them. It took a lot for Kirumi to express an undignified behavior, though seeing her girlfriend on the brink of climaxing made her lose all restrains just so she could go down and ravish her.

A loud gasp escaped Kaede’s lips. "Yeah right there... I-I can feel it... Please lick me faster...!”

Kirumi let out a husky growl. "As you wish...”

With that, she went straight in with her tongue and instantly hit her G-Spot again. Kaede let out a pleasurable cry and instinctively push her lower half forward so she could reach deeper. Her constant stroking continued on and Kaede was now at the brink of her orgasm. The maid was now starting to have a difficult time breathing, but she didn’t cared at that point. The taste and expressions her lover was all she needed to continue on and have her reach the end.

After all that time, Kaede finally reached her climaxed. She fell right onto the bed and spread her whole body out. Her eyes her closed shut tight and she was grasping onto her chest tightly. It was taking her some time to regain her consciousness.

"Hah... Fuck babe...”

"Oh my, it’s quite apparent that I have to clean up the sheets now.” Kirumi said with a knowing smile.

Recovering more from her orgasmic stupor, Kaede ran a hand through her hair as she positioned herself so she could sit up straight. She couldn’t quite process the words the other girl said with her mind trying to focus back to reality. Once she looked right below her feet, however, an scarlet blush spread her cheeks once again and she could only muttered an embarrassed groan.

"Don’t worry darling, you made bigger messes in the past.”

That got her focus right away. "Kirumi!”

The green-haired girl gave an uncharacteristic grin followed by a small chuckle. "Well I should probably blame myself as well. Hm... For once I’m responsible for making such a mess.”

Breathing steadily, Kaede sat up straight. It took a moment of silence for the two of them to look straight into each others’ eyes, just like how they got lost in before they started. They were still, taking in what they just partaken in and having it all come back to them. Before they knew it, they let out a small laugh and began to cuddle up against each other.

The maid looked at her with a tender smile. "Thank you Kaede. I probably did needed that.”

"No problem! You don’t ever have to be afraid to cool off. I’ll be there for you no matter the problem!” Keade exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Kirumi smiled and moved closer. Kaede leaned against her neck and contently hummed when she felt her chin resting on top of her head. They were in such a comfortable position that they didn’t dared to move away from it. It was perfect moments like these that they cherished, being close together and feeling like the world could never separate them apart.

Right now, both of them were tired and were on the brink of sleeping. The maid started to dim the her eyes, only to open them again when she her Kaede giggle. She looked down at her with curious eyes.

"Anything funny?”

"Heh heh... Sorry. I was just thinking, who’s going to do the rest of the chores in the house.”

There was a moment of hesitation to instantly say that she’ll work on them right now. Instead, Kirumi wrapped her arms around Kaede’s shoulder and pulled her in tighter.

"I will later. Just... after a small rest.” The maid said with a small smile.

Kaede grinned right back. "Always talking about work... It’s just like you...”


End file.
